joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Venom (Exaggerated)
Summary Infamous Eddie Brock, also known as one of the hosts of the venom symbiote, has been exaggerated to such an extent where he's come to rival the wanked counterpart of Peter Parker. Blessed with several inherited traits, such as a regenerative healing factor from bonding with Wolverine, and increased strength over generations from past klyntar, Venom's strength may even bypass Spider-Man's. It really does. No joke. Powers and Stats Tier: Roughly galaxy level. Venompotence at best. ''' '''Name: '''Eddie Brock's Pet (vEnOm) '''Origin: '''The ferocious symbiotic composition, Venom, bonded with an angry and depressed Eddie Brock who is fueled with hatred for Peter Parker. It has such a high strength level that it's able to lift stars up with ease using only a pinky finger and goes beserk frequently. Since the symbiote has previously bonded with Skaar and the Hulk, it should be taken to mind that it has reached its ideal pinnacle and is not to be taken for a joke. '''Gender: '''Beserk reactions have caused the symbiote to change genders rapidly. Unknown or other. '''Age: Thousands and thousands and thousands and thousands and thousands and thousands and millions and billions and bazillions old. Classification: '''Klyntar bonded with a human and past hosts. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Able to shoot out abstract quantities of webs through wrists, blessed with amazing superhuman strength that allows it to lift thousands and thousands of stellar objects in the cosmos, and a regenerative healing factor that nearly surpasses Deadpool's by a tiny bit. Venom is also able to acknowledge the fourth wall and has an immunity to soundwaves completely due to prolonged time in the exosphere, this prolonged time in the exosphere apparently allowing the symbiote to lack its past weakness of soundwaves and evolve from this, becoming almost invincible. '''Attack Potency: About '''900 of the galaxies in space would be destroyed if Venom screamed or just flicked his finger as hard as possible at the air. Really strong. But if I am being honest, its true potency is really venomous if you catch my drift. Really far, and really effective. '''Speed: '''Easily faster than the speed of light and Spider-Man himself. It comes off strikingly faster than all members of the Speed Force unless they are wanked, which they'd totally destroy it. '''Lifting Strength: '''I have emphasized over and over that it can easily lift stellar objects. The same goes for galaxies and what not. It can probably lift about 950 galaxy bodies before becoming fatigued. '''Striking Strength: Its striking strength is probably equivalent to the attack potential he has. Durability: Able to take hits from exaggerated Hulk and exaggerated Spider-Man even without the company of his accelerated regeneration. This doesn't mean its completely invincible, though. Stamina: Able to pass through both the DC Comics universe and Marvel Comics universe before becoming fatigued, although it can do it about four times before it actually shows signs of weakness. Range: '''Really far. Its webs can go an abstract distance through the cosmos. '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''Not too intelligent. '''Weaknesses: Spawning other symbiotes way too much causes Venom to get weaker and go down to lower tier levels more and more. If it were to give birth to other symbiotes, it'd immediately go down to star level or maybe even just moon level probably. Its reproduction isn't his only weakness, hearing bells toll actually makes it weaker and weaker, despite it having an immunity to soundwaves. It probably reminds Venom of finding Eddie Brock and causes it to come off, probably. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Absorption, inheritance, and natural super strength granted to whoever has the symbiote, really. Others Notable Victories: Won against Spider-Man in an arm wrestle and also beat him in a footrace across the whole entire cosmos. It also barely even won against Carnage only once, topping the exaggerated symbiote by 5 seconds in a footrace across the whole entire cosmos. Notable Losses: Lost against Man-Spider in an arm wrestle and footrace, also got fucked over by Carnage in a fight to the death. Failed to lift the book of infinity, got erased by the Flash out of the timeline, screwed over by Superman in a fight, and even lost to Deadpool in a fight. Keep in mind that these guys were all exaggerated. 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male characters(?) Category:Spiderman Category:Venom Category:Tier ??? Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Fourth Wall Awareness